Mesonak (G1)
Mesonak/Meso- 'Mesonak consists of three beings the great spirit Mesonak, emperor/TTV Mesonak and every Mesonakian in the multiverse. 'History of Mesonak/Meso In the beginning, the four original great spirits created the multiverse. Despite being a great spirit/god,the great spirit Mesonak's creation skill were lacking. He then found out he had a talent and passion for destroying instead. Because of this Solek gave the great spirit Mesonak the job of destroying failed or useless creations. However the great spirit soon grew tired of doing this, and instead he decided to destroy the multiverse (he also made him a new extremely powerful and terrifying body, so he could be more intimidating). Before the destruction of the multiverse, the great spirit Mesonak created the Mask of Evil Light Green also made people start to sin (a.k.a lime green sins). The great spirit Mesonak then preceeded to destroy the entire multiverse. Because of this Solek and Photok fought Mesonak in a gigantic cosmic battle. Fortunately Solek managed to defeat the great spirit Mesonak with his Solekimu hammer. Solek then knocked the great spirit Mesonak unconsioucs in to Karzahni (he didn't die in Karzahni because he didn't lose his godly immortality). The great spirit Mesonak has since then been sleeping for almost an eternity. (I couldn't find a way to put the image of Great Spirit Meso here, sorry) Many years later the great spirit Mesonak's unconsioucs created the beings known as the Mesonakians. In the beginning Mesonakians were just horrifying creatures that destroyed everything they had in sight, but as time went by Mesonakians became more and more intelligent. Eventually the Mesonakians started to create their own empire, with an emperor as their head of the empire. The first emperor was Mesogorth the brutal, he was known to destroy empires in the multiverse with his mighty Mesonakian army. Many thousand generations later Solek and Photok seized the power of the Mesonakian empire, so they only became a minor threat. One billion millennials later the Tanma and the Mesonakian empire managed to destroy most of the Solekian and Photokian theocracies in the multiverse. After that Tanma created the infamous Tanmanian empire, and because the Mesonakian empire helped Tanma to create his empire,Tanma allied with the Mesonakians . Tanma promised the Mesonakian empire he would help them to destroy the multiverse, if they allowed him to create an new one. This excited many Mesonakians, and eventually they created an gigantic army with Tanma. Today the emperor of the Mesonakian empire is Meso. Why he likes to live on earth has not been confirmed yet. The great spirit Mesonak: '''The great spirit Mesonak- '''Is the fourth great spirit (aka. as the lord of destruction), and he used to be an av-matoran just like the rest of the great spirits. He was the least skilled great spirit at creating things, instead he had a talent and passion for destroying and causing chaos. After getting tired of destroying "failed" creations by the great spirits, he decided to destroy the entire multiverse. Fortunately, Solek managed to stop Mesonak with his Solekimu hammer. The great spirit Mesonak has since then been in a deep "coma" in Karzahni (he is laying in layer 5). The only reason why he hasn't been killed in Karzahni yet, is because he has a "god" immortality. Nowadays Tanma and emperor Meso are planning to awaken the great spirit Mesonak, so they can destroy the multiverse. Through this way, Tanma will be able to create his own multiverse. The great spirit is even more powerful than Tanma, and only a little bit less powerful than Solek. He loves to destroy things for pleasure, and he likes to grow unbelivably big (which explains why the Meso bot is so big). When the great spirit Mesonak was sent to Karzahni, his body was perished, but his soul is still alive. This is the reason why the Tanmanians and Mesonakians are building the Meso bot. Despite not being good at creating things, he knows several of creative ways to destroy things. In Onuvaak's:" A (terrible) Scientific Representation of What Will Happen if TTV Mesonak kills Solek " Mesonak is at one point shown to see the world differently. In this video he is seeing the complete opposite of what is actually happening (in his eyes the destruction and chaos he makes, is according to his eyes harmony and peace). Whether or not this is how he see things, has not been confirmed yet. Not much of the great spirit Mesonak's personality is known. We just know he likes to destroy things, and that he doesn't care if he kills a googleplexian creatures in the process. Mesonakian emperors: Mesonakian emperors are extremely powerful Mesonakians, and their power matches even Tanma. When a Mesonakian emperor dies, a new emperor will be chosen from every Mesonakian in the multiverse. The new Mesonakian emperor will then recieve their powers from the great spirit Mesonak's soul. In the beginning Mesonakian emperors only really ordered Mesonakians to destroy things, but later on they started to become smarter with their decisions. Mesonakian emperors can't live forever, but they do live extremely long lives (sometimes they can live for one billion years). Every Mesonakian emperor always has "Meso" in their name. So far we have had 100 Mesonakian emperors. Mesonakian emperors throughout history: Add Mesonakian emperor in here. 1. Mesogorth the Brutal: The first Mesonakian emperor, he was known to brutally destroy every empire in his sight. He was sent to layer 4 in Karzahni. He only managed to get 10.208 years old. 2. Mesogorm the Great: Unlike Mesogorth, Mesogorm preferred to not only destroy empires, but also conquer them. This smart decision made Mesogorm a very powerful emperor. He was 5000 years later sent to layer 4 in Karzahni by Photok. This emperor is beloved by many Mesonakians for bringing a golden age for the Mesonakian empire. 3. Mesobaal the Greedy and Oppressive: Known to be extremely greedy and oppresive over not only his enemies but also his people. He is the most hated emperor of the Mesonakian empire. After being sent to Karzahni too, the Mesonakian empire's power ceased due to being too powerful and threatning to the multiverse, this is another reason why he was hated so much. Mesobaal was also know to like coloring himself gold, and he is also the son of Mesogorm. 4. Mesoross the Brave: After losing it's power to have an full fledged empire, the Mesonakian empire had to go through a hard period of economical depression and loss of power. Because of this Mesoross the Brave became the new emperor for his strong beliefs, charismatic personality and his desire to make his empire great again. Mesoross was the first to begin the production of the Meso bot, but it didn't take too long for the Solekians and Photokians discover this, so it was destroyed very quickly. After the destruction of the construction of the Meso bot, the Mesonakian army started to grow so powerful, that they started to attack their enemies again, this led to a great war known as the Multiuniversal Mesonakian War I. It lasted only eight years, and it only made it worse for the Mesonakian empire. The Mesonakian empire was now forced to never attack the multiverse again, or else the empire would be destroyed by Solek or Photok. Mesoross the Brave was sent to layer 4 in Karzahni after his many atrocities against the multiverse, and he only managed to live for 35.000 years. Just like Mesogorm the Great, he is loved by many Mesonakians to this day. 5. Mesotrix the insane: even more hated than Mesobaal because of his failed attempt to cover the sokekian base in cookie dough. His plans were always ridiculous and strange once he tried to make a pill which would make you grow larger and larger until you pop...... buut it did the opposit. He was so furious he destroyed 100 mesonakians. Soon a group of mesonakians sent him to karizani level 5 and was destroyed straight away 30. Mesotorr the Saviour: Mesotorr was the one who together with Tanma created the Tanmanian empire, and created the second golden age of the Mesonakian empire. Mesonakians: Mesonakians are what is left by the great spirit Mesonaks consciousness (including the Mesonakian emperors). They come in all kinds of different forms, from gigantic demonic beings, to pure spiritual beings and very small beings. Not all Mesonakians come from Mesonaks unconscious (i.e some Skakdi's). The sole purpose of a Mesonakian is to destroy things, which is their passion. You can read more about Mesonakians here: Mesonakians Gallery A Note (remove soon, please) Hi, if you couldn't tell, this is copy and pasted from the old wiki. Make any changes necessary. - Distraxx P.S: I have no idea if this is outdated info of Mesonak or anything Category:Evil Category:Mesonakians